Second Chance
by amoreeterno
Summary: Lexie hopes to have the chance to make things right again with Mark after fear and terror strike the hospital. Contains minor C/O
1. Chapter 1

AN/Disclaimer: hey all who suffer through reading this TYVM. First time trying to "publish" anything so be harsh but not to harsh. I own no rights to the show or its stars though there are a few I wouldn't mind owning. At least for awhile.

"So…have you and Lexie talked at all in the last week. I know that she hasn't been on your service at all?" Derek asked as he and Mark walked into the Starbucks two blocks away from the hospital.

"……"

"Mark you proposed way to soon, you know that right? Not that you don't love her, I really believe that you do but you two have been together for less than a year. She's young and you did kind of blindside her with it. What I can tell for a 200% percent certainty is that she loves you...just as much as I love Meredith." Derek said hoping that it would draw Mark out of his 4 day verbal catatonic state.

"Thanks." Mark mumbled. _Sure she loves me thats why she froze like a deer just about to get plowed down._

For the last 2-3 months Mark had been thinking over the idea to ask Lexie to marry him. Trying to weigh what she might say, how he would ask her and ultimately how badly he would eventually screw it up. In spite of all of the wonderful things emotionally and physically Lexie had done for him screwing it up with her still scared the shit out of him. After her first solo surgery Mark had it all planned, the cliché picnic under the stars up by the cliffs on Derek's land. Alex and Izzie having bailed for the evening. Mark had tikis lit in a semi circle around them larger enough to keep the bears and the very big deer away. He'd even flat out asked Izzie, she was one of the best cook he knew in Seattle to make them some food for the evening. Last thing he needed was for her to have to end up back in the hospital with food poisoning. Dinner included He even did the subtle avoidance and odd messages telling her to meet him up at the trailer after her surgery was over.

When Lexie finally arrived, a little annoyed that he was being so secretive, she gasped there leaning against the trailer was her super sexy boyfriend holding 2 dozen mixed colored roses.

"Damn now I can't be annoyed with you." Lexie said smiling as she walked to him. All Mark could do, from the instant he saw the headlights on her P.O.S VW was try to keep his heart from exploding from ever different kind of emotion. After kissing hello Lexie turned to finally see the tikis in the distance.

"Mark Sloan what did you do." Lexie smiled while she pretended to half ass scold him, for some reason.

"Ah nothing much. Just thought I'd invite the amazingly beautiful women up here, maybe have my way with her right over there." Mark said while pointing to the blanket wear Lexie finally noticed the basket and the dozen different pillows.

"Wow"

Mark smirked... "And we haven't even got started"

They walked over to the picnic hand in hand while Lexie clutched the roses in the other inhaling all of the beautiful smells. They never really had to many of the awkward silences in their relationship so far, both having admitted that they were more comfortable with one another than they had ever been with anyone else.

Finally making it to the blanket is when Marks nervousness set in.

"So I don't even have to ask about the surgery already knowing that you did phenomenally." Mark smiled.

"Actually he died because my hand slipped three different times." Lexie said.

"….Wh...Oh wow Lexie I am so sorry."

As Mark leaned in to console her Lexie couldn't contain it anymore as she burst out laughing.

"OOO I am sorry. That's what you get though for being all fabulously romantic. Slipped HA I'm prodigy in the making with the most hardcore attending backing me." Lexie said while still giggling a little.

"Oh your just plain mean. See if I do anything like this again, but I am pretty amazing at least you realize that much. "Mark said as he _pouted_.

"Oh you will to do this again and I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Derek." Lexie laughed out while she was simultaneously being pushed back onto the pillows.

"Yeah right, I'll show you who's hardcore." Mark said as he attacked her mouth in the most forceful but most sensuous way Lexie had ever felt. The next half hour was spent in their usual cloud 9 pleasure state, never doing more than just kissing and talking through her surgery.

"So which do you want first? Some food, a glass of wine or a helping of Mark?" he said smirking.

"Hmm actually a glass of wine would be awesome right now." Pretending to ignore the side of Mark that was offered. As the lay together watching the night sky the courage finally came to Mark.

"Hey Lex…I love you and I am really happy that your first solo went so well."

"Aww thanks babe I love you too."

"…You like living in the apartment right?"

"Ya, sure"

"What would you think of a house with a yard just about the size of Derek's property here?"

"Umm...that'd be awesome. You looking into the housing market again?" Lexie asked not really sure where he was going with this.

"Well ya, I am definitely staying in Seattle and while Callie is the exception I hate having neighbors as close as you do in an apartment buildings."

"Yeah I guess I get that. Privacy is always nice. Plus not having to worry as much about them calling the cops cause someone can't keep his moaning in check." Lexie said smiling while kissing him deeply.

"Yeah well the things you do to me I can't help it..." Mark said smiling.

"Soo. This house with the gigantic yard, something you're searching for or have already found?"

"Already found."

"Really? Where?"

"The one a quarter mile from here."

"Oh my god, really that place is gorgeous." Lexie exclaimed, having seen the house a few times before.

"Yeah, well we drive pass it every time we come up here and I have noticed that you remark on how nice you think it is every time." Mark said, hoping she might fall in with where he was going with this.

"Have you checked it out...Everything that you can't see from the road?"

"Yeah earlier today actually, part of the reason why I had to leave so quickly after my last surgery this afternoon. Open House ended at 4 today." Mark replied.

"So what did you think?"

"It was nice. 5 bed 3 bath covered deck in the back. Fireplace in the Living Room and in the Master bedroom. It actually had a really Lexie feel to it."

"A Lexie feel?"

Mark smirked." I don't know just something I could see you loving to live in."

"Does it have a Mark feel to it?"

"Yeah a gigantic Bar-B-Que pit that I can make Derek cook on."

Lexie smiled. "Well that's great. So were do you go from here. Are you competing with someone for a final price or what?"

"Actually no, the real estate agent is meeting me at the hospital tomorrow to finalize the last bit of paperwork. You know the doting of I's crossing of T's. I was actually hoping that you could meet me in the lobby tomorrow to cosign on the deed with me."

"Hmm, you want your girlfriend to cosign the deed to your house with you?" Lexie asked. Hoping that her attempt at playing dumb was working.

"Ya I wouldn't have a problem with that, but I thought maybe my beautiful, smart, neurotic, amazing fiancée would be the one signing it."

"Umm your ah...your fiancee?"

"Yeah I was hoping that if a managed to sit up and get on one knee and ask that if you Alexandra Grey would marry this poor pitiful Manwhore that you have reformed. That loves you more than anyone could possibly love another living sole. That wants to have all of the Grey, moody, perky happy neurotic genes jumbled up into a couple beautiful kids. That wants to be the one doing anything that he can for the next 50 years to keep you happy that you might say yes?"

"Umm……"

Mark started to get really nervous at the he didn't now a many umm that he'd already heard that evening but he was starting to despise it.

"Hmm that your new favorite word?"

"No"

"Now which question was that to?" Mark asked getting more and more scared.

"The second."

"Okay and to the first?"

"Ahh…..well I love you SOOOOO much you know that right? But can I sleep on it maybe?" she choked out.

Mark didn't know whether or not to be pissed because she thought she needed to sleep on it, figuring that they were on the same page. Always assuming that she was 5 steps ahead of him in everything that had to deal with their relationship. Or to break down and cry, which he hadn't done in 30 years in typical male form he chose C.

"YA sure, I'll talk to you later." Mark exclaimed as he got up and walked to the picnic basket grabbing something out of it. While attempting to storm off to his Porsche Lexie grabbed his arm.

"Mark, please! I just...with everything that has happen tonight and how awesome it is for me career wise being the youngest and earliest in my year and in hospital records to perform solo. I just want to think about all of it for a night." Lexie said, trying to explain it to both of them.

"YA like I said we can talk about it later," he said while half ass pecking her on the cheek and walking off. When she heard his car come to life Lexie felt like she had just done the most idiotic thing anyone had ever done in history. All that she had left to do was cry.

They danced around one another the next week somehow managing to avoid one another. Working while the other was off and sleeping through any time that the other might be around. Lexie found out from Derek that Mark's real estate agent had to reschedule on him all week and was finally meeting him today at noon in the lobby. So that's where Lexie found herself, waiting and hoping that she hadn't missed him during one of the few times she desperately wanted to find him this week. From behind her she heard someone call out "Dr. Sloan." Turning around she found a gorgeous model like women walking towards Mark. Praying that it was the agent and she hadn't missed Mark going back to his whore ways. She was relieved when the women shook his hand also wanting to kick her own ass for thinking that about Mark. Knowing that even if they didn't work out her didn't have the old life of sleeping around him anymore. Evident by the fact that he had proposed to her and stupid her wanted to sleep on it. As she started to walk towards them a man walk in the lobby dressed in normal everyday clothes pulled out a gun shot straight up and yelled.

"Someone better get me a cardiologist NOW"


	2. Chapter 2

AN/Disclaimer: Let me know what you think. Plz's and Thank You's to all reviewers. I own nada. ….SIGH…

People respond to fear in a number of different ways, some run, some push through it and some people simply freeze. Such was the case for Lexie and Mark, total fear, if only for the fact that at the same instant the gun shot went off they locked eyes for the first time in a week.

"NO ONE MOVE AN INCH OR I'LL AIM THIS A LITTLE LOWER." The gunman yelled to the crowd.

Through the simple innocence and fear of the unknown a child ran for the stairs causing the gunman to swing around and shoot hitting the little boy in the leg. Through some insane and distant instinct to him Mark swung into action running to the boy.

Though terrified of what he had done the man yelled "I SAID NO ONE MOVES!"

"Alright sir I get that but obviously you don't want to hurt anyone. I mean you came to a hospital we help people here not hurt them." Mark said trying to calm the man and the little boy down as inspected and applied appropriate pressure to the child's wound.

"Sir Let us go ahead and try to contact someone that can help you out." Lexie said trying to help diffuse the situation, truthfully trying to take the man's eye off Mark.

"I don't want some lackey that you all are gonna try to push on me I said I want a cardiologist NOW."

"No sir not a lackey, she is the best person that we have to take care of cardiology patients. She a resident but let us call her and then we can go about contacting Cardiologist that you deem necessary to help you. All right?" Lexie said further hoping that he wouldn't fire on anyone else.

"Fine page your best."

"Alright, let me just go ahead and walk over to the desk and have Dr. Yang paged, okay?" Lexie said while walking to the information desk. Along the back edge of the desk were Mark and the little boy he somehow having managed to drag him over behind the desk without the gunman's attention. As Lexie approached him Mark gently reached out and grabbed her hand, hoping to convey that he would see them through this...somehow.

"Sarah, if you could page Dr. Yang for me please." Lexie said whispering 9111 after hoping to keep that info away from the man. As the receptionist paged Cristina the gunman who at this point was pacing frantically, noticed Mark and Lexie's hands clutching one another.

"Ah no... No lovey dovey right now! You all have to play doctors right now. OK…..YOU come here, NOW" the gunman said pointing his gun at Lexie. Hesitating for a second was definitely the wrong move causing the gunman to come towards them and grab her by the pony tail.

"AHH..." Lexie cried.

"Lex..." Mark called to her

"Dr. Sloan you have a patient that needs your attention right now alright." Lexie said hoping her eyes told him _I LOVE YOU, Now don't do anything stupid._

In the same instant Cristina, Meredith and the Chief stood looking at the board just thinking about who knows what as Cristina received the page and Bailey nearly bulldozed the chief.

"9111 somebody needs their learning how to page people class all over again I think." Cristina smirked as see started to walk off to respond to the page.

"Yang shut up and hold it right there, Sir we have a situation out in the lobby." Bailey said the fear more than evident.

"Miranda what's going on?"

"Ahh a man walked into the lobby not more than 10 minutes ago pulled out a gun and shot into the air demanding to see a cardiologist. A child in the lobby was spooked and tried to run scaring the man and causing him to shoot the child in the leg." Bailey replied.

"Oh my god." Cristina, Meredith and the chief replied at the same time.

Having found out about the commotion in the lobby Owen ran into the surgical hall desperate to find Cristina and to help were he could.

"We don't have a cardiologist on staff anymore. It will take time to pull someone in." the chief said his brain flashing through Hahn, Burke and Dixons numbers.

"Of course sir, ummm there's another thing to it sir. Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan are in the lobby with the man as well. Lexie while trying to help the situation said that she would have the best person that we have on staff paged and mentioned a name loud enough for the man to here."

Not needing to even ask who Lexie was referring to everyone stopped and turned to Cristina. Owens facing sinking at the possibility of what he ultimately knew what was going to happen.

"Not a chance. I am not sending Dr. Yang into this man's path." Webber said.

From behind them Derek suddenly burst into the hall.

"Some lunatic has Lexie at gun point."

A collective gasp was heard around the room. Fearing that he would have to send more people in to help those trapped in the lobby the chief told the nurse to call the cops immediately. When the nurse hung up with the cops the phone wrung again Meredith before the nurse could.

"Lexie! Oh my God are you alright!" Meredith cried. No one spoke as Meredith stood petrified listening to everything that her baby sister told her over the phone. A minute or so passed and the phone just dropped from Meredith's hand.

"Mere what did she say." Derek asked running to his wife's side.

"…." Meredith could do more then make feeble attempts and catching her breath.

"MERE" Derek spoke only louder.

"Uh she said he wants Cristina and only Cristina done into the lobby right now for the time being and he wants best and closest cardiologist here yesterday or he will start off by shooting Mark and the child that he already shot." Meredith said finally breaking down into tears.

"My GOD" the chief said bending over, finding himself suddenly short of breath.

"Alright what are you people standing around for... clear out a hall for me to use and let Owen and I go down to the lobby." Cristina barked to the room.

"Cristina no..." Owen said scared for her.

"No I am not letting one of us die and I am definitely not gonna let that little boy die cause I got a little scared. GO NOW" Cristina yelled her balance wavering a little bit. Seeing her in the unsteady state Owen rushed to her side making all attempts to keep her from falling over.

Only standing together for the briefest moment Owen asked, "Are you positive about this?"

"No, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine purely for fun. AN: the romance between Lexie and Mark builds up some more along with the actually issues with the gunmans little girl. Really worried a bombing the medical portion of the writing so Chap4 may take a little bit.

As Cristina and Owen approached they could see everyone that was unable to make it out of the lobby had been thrown together towards the middle of the room with direct intent of keeping them away from the windows. The gunman stood in front of the group pacing rapidly with a death grip on Lexie's arm and behind the group of people Mark could be seen attending to the little boy. In the gunman's frustration and anger it took him a second to see Owen and Cristina approach.

"I only remember only asking you to call for one person, and _you _do not look like a Cristina to me so…" the man yelled pointing the gun in Owen's direction.

"NO. No he's not is he. Definitely not a Cristina but I am. Dr. Cristina Yang this is Dr. Owen Hunt he is with me, just here as an extra set of hands." Cristina yelped as the full sense of fear set in.

"Hmm four doctors at my disposal within an hour of being here. I knew that we should have come here first." The gunman pitifully chuckled as a subtle fear set into his attitude wavering in his movements.

"Yes sir, we have our team clearing out a hall as we speak so that we can bring you and whomever it is that requires our assistance into a room to get the care that is needed." Owen said hoping that whatever training or trauma that he had endured would be beneficial here. "Are you in need of the assistance sir; is it someone that we need to have brought over from Mercy West?" Cristina asked hoping to move along the situation if only to get the man away from the injured boy and the rest of the people.

"Dr. Hunt and I can contact our chief and clear it with him that your room is ready."

"Well first of all you need to know where the patient is now wont you! My daughter, I removed her from the hospital this morning incompetent people all of them. Yes she was at Mercy West and they told me… she needs a transplant. She's third on UNOS' stupid list. 30 seconds after a 17 year old high school student and a 22 year old Princeton student, whatever the hell 30 seconds is suppose to determine. "The man said getting choked up.

"Alright sir, absolutely we'll get an ambulance to go and get her from your home I'm assuming. Let Dr. Hunt and I walk you back to the hall and get everything that will be needed in order. Desperate measures call for doctors who aren't screwing around right." Cristina said trying to calm him.

Cristina finally had a chance to glance at Lexie and noticed that the faint tears running down her cheeks. Lexie was desperate to keep her actions in control, last thing the needed was the man to freak out and harm someone else. Completely understanding her fear but wanting Lexie to stay strong she tried to visually tell her _None of that now Lexipidiea not now!_

"Alright the address is 4230 Suncrest Circle. She'll be in the back of the house with the piece of shit medical assistant that she loves so much. Her name is Sage, she's four, leave that pathetic nanny wanna be doctor at the house. Also no, I don't think Dr. Hunt will be joining us in my baby girls room. I do consider myself a very perceptive person Dr. Yang and while he and this one here…Dr. Grey were a little less subtle about being attached you and Dr. Hunt hid it a little better. I believe I'll send Dr Hunt and this one...you what's yours name!" The man yelled.

Mark scowled "Sloan"

"Alright, you and Dr. Hunt go get my baby girl. Take a paramedic I guess but just the three of you. I want confirmation that you've left the building. No trick plays trying to stick around and help your girlfriends because Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang became my new best friends for the day." The man said calmly. Mark's eye sight flew to Lexie as the gunman told them what he wanted done. His heart sank as he noticed the slight glistening of tears. Mark ran to Lexie trying to grab her from the gunman.

"Not a chance." Mark said grabbing Lexies other arm not thinking. The gunman whirled around and cracked Mark in the jaw with the butt end of the gun causing Mark to fall back. Owen had already managed to walk over to the little boy and attempt to help while the girls had the man's attention if even for a second.

"For someone who went to school as long as you did Dr. Sloan you sure are stupid. I said back off, now you and Dr. Hunt should get the hell out of here and go get my angel and for you trying to grab her I think Dr. Grey might just have become my point woman on everything today. I point the gun directly at her on everything I do for the rest of the day." The man told Mark very calmly grabbing Lexie's arm again.

"Mark, I am fine please go and pick up the little girl. You and Dr. Hunt should hurry that way Cristina and I have every second that we can get to treat Sage." Lexie said fear beyond evident in her voice.

"Mr.…." Cristina asked.

"Waits"

"Mr. Waits we do need to get the little boy out of here and get him some assistance. If it's all right can we allow Dr. Hunt and Dr. Sloan to take him as well they can take him directly to the ER on their way to the ambulance bay." Cristina asked fearing for the child's limb and life.

"Of course. What you all may not know is that in spite of all of this I am not a monster, also when the three of us make it out of range and on our way to where ever it is that Sage's room is going to be the rest of you are free to go."

Mark still holding his cheek, attempting to prevent too much blood loss and damage allowed Owen to grab the little boy and begin to head to ER. As they Owen and Mark were about to pass through the doors leaving the lobby, leaving the lobby for whatever reason, both turned around and said.

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too"

Causing tears to fall all around. Owen and Mark to go and pick up some unknown child and Cristina and Lexie to go into the lions den witha a Mr. Waits aiming a .45 a Lexie's temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine just having fun. AN: hope everyone likes I'm trying to respond to ever reviewer if I dont know that its appreciated. If the accuracy of the condition is incorrect for a child let me know, I fought with being cliche and it won out Im saying the severity of it is because of her age and declining immune system.

As Mark and Owen approached the ER the normal beat could be heard from behind the doors, Mark opened the doors allowing Owen to charge in with the little boy. Meredith, Derek, Bailey and Callie could be found running around trying to keep the problems of the day from multiplying. All commotion stopped as the newest occupants were spotted.

"My God Mark, Owen are you all right?" Callie called out running to Owen who was still holding the child.

"We are alive but Dr. Sloan and I need an ambulance here 10 minutes ago. The gunman a Mr. Waits is demanding the just the two of us and a paramedic go and retrieve his daughter from their home. As for this one the bullet hit at an angle catching in the muscle in his calf. Hardly lucid but pulse is staying decent and his blood loss in as minimal as I could get it with nothing to tie off the wound." Owen relayed.

Owen laid the child down on the nearest gurney allowing Dr. Torres to attend to him. Whirling around Owen grabbed Mark by the collar of his lab coat slamming up against the ER reception desk.

"You ever do something like you did up there when a crazed man has a gun on anyone I love, namely Cristina you WILL regret it." Owen told Mark trying to remain calm.

"Well excuse me Major meatballer I am not prone to just leave someone I love in the path of a gunman. Don't you think that I realize that if a single thing happens to either of them it's on me? If I get the most important person in my life killed that it will kill me!" Mark yelled

All activity stopped for a second to process what was truly going on, Derek and Meredith approached the two trying to keep a fight from breaking out. Derek to Owen and Meredith to Mark standing in between the two.

"Both of you stop fighting right now, Angie put a call for the nearest ambulance; I am not sure if any are on the grounds. Mark fix as much of your cheek as you can before the ambulance gets here, and STOP FIGHTING." Meredith told the two grown men.

"This won't help anything with half of the people the man wants involved are hindering the other half." Derek said.

Calming down Mark went to the nearest supply cart grabbing what he would need to clean and do a quick repair of his cheek.

"I swear to god if anything happens to my person or my little sister because you two decided to act like a couple of jackasses I won't hurt you I'll just kill you." Meredith spoke turning around and going to assist Callie with the child.

"Alright, on a serious note, what is the progress concerning the cops?" Owen asked.

"The chief is meeting them as far away from the hospital, adamant to not alert the man to their presence. He'd have to be an idiot to not know that they would come. All attempts are on keeping the man appeased and not alerting the rest of the patients that haven't been alerted to the gunman just yet." Bailey said in her normal authorative tone. Finishing his face just as the ambulance drove up Mark and Owen walked out to the ambulance bay telling the driver the location and jumping in the back speeding off. No one sure of what would happen once the child was in their care and whether or not they could help.

Alone in the Cardio Wing stood Lexie, Cristina and the gunman Mr. Waits, walking down the hall towards the room that the chief had let Cristina know would have every possible tool need and excess, should any problem arise. The gun, which was now pointed at the back of Lexie's head made the agreeable Lexie even more so. The two walked hand in hand being the closer than the two had ever been since first meeting each making every possible silent attempt to keep the other strong. Not wanting to say anything unnecessary Cristina just led the way to the room.

"We are here sir," Cristina said turning into the room.

"Move in and start whatever it is that you need to, don't do anything stupid." Mr. Waits said pushing Lexie's head in with the barrel of the gun. As they entered the room both women went about preparing for Sage to arrive, Cristina being the predominate one knowing the demands of heart conditions better then Lexie did.

"Mr. Waits to proceed accordingly we need to know Sage's condition. Will Dr. Hunt and Dr. Sloan be bringing her information with them?" Lexie ask, finding her courage.

"The dunce my angel stays with was told this morning to give any doctors that came for her this afternoon the file that I have put together from all of the other doctors. As far as her condition is concerned she was diagnosed with Viral Cardiomyopathy a year ago, her immune system has been shot to hell causing her to be bed ridden for the last 6 months. I was told that unless she was able to receive a donor heart within the next two weeks that her chances of survival would be all but gone. That was 12 days ago!" Mr. Waits conveyed to them, laying his situation out on the line.

Both Lexie and Cristina's heart broke seeing the man's pain, seeing the lengths that he was willing to go to for his child. Finishing everything that was needed to prepare for the patients arrival they halted not knowing what the man would allow them to do.

"Sit, sit down both of you. I won't have either of you less than a 100% for what I need you for." Mr. Waits said as he stepped out of the room. Through the glass doors Lexie and Cristina were both able to keep an eye on the man's actions, never wanting to be unprepared for the slightest thing to happen. Now only having to suffer through the waiting game Lexie was able to sit down putting her head between her legs trying to keep catch her breath. Fearing a freak out, unsure from whom, Cristina walked to Lexie's side placing her hand on her back rubbing slightly.

"We do what we know and that's all we can do Lexie, do our best." Cristina said.

"I know. I'm just thinking that if I had been honest with Mark a week ago, told him what was going on with me, If I had told him that marrying him would be the best choice I could make I don't know maybe I wouldn't feel complete dread right now." Lexie spoke in weak voice.

"What, what do you need to tell him so badly?" Cristina asked.

"It's nothing that we need to worry about right now Cristina." Lexie said allowing herself to try and find a second of peace.

_The night of the proposal_

_Watching Mark drive off, knowing what her hesitation did to him killed her. Nothing in the world could have made her happier than to say yes to Mark, jump in his arms and make love to him all night long underneath the stars. As she kneeled, eyes searching for the impossible hope of Mark's return, eyes pouring tears because of her lack of faith in Mark, her heart sunk even further. _If only I had told him._ Lexie thought, he obviously would have understood _my god he asked me to marry him obviously he is whiling for everything that could come into our life._ As she continued to cry her body caved completely as she fell over to the pillows. Lexie's heart wrenched internally beating herself because of her lack of faith. Never knowing it, the way Mark intended, Derek arrived at the trailer to find Lexie passed out on the lawn all torches extinguished and the temperature dropping as one am rolled around. Seeing the layout and only one person left out Derek's heart broke, picking Lexie's sleeping body up and put her into the bed of his jeep driving them both home as always hoping for the best. _

Waits Home

As the ambulance arrived at its destination Owen was the first to jump out of the back with Mark close behind. Charging towards the front door of a very beautiful house that was in obvious decline both doctors found a woman in the doorway, their presence obviously suspected.

"You'll find her in the back, straight down the hall last door at the end." Sage's nurse/nanny said calmly.

"What about her records or anything else of necessity?" Mark asked

"The pink and purple duffle at the end of her bed."

Saying nothing more both men walked to the little girl's room knocking gently on the door and opening it slowly. Once the door was open fully there lying on the bed was the most beautiful little girl you could imagine.

"Are you here to take me to my daddy?" Sage asked

"Yes, sweetheart, we are taking you to your daddy." Mark said approaching the little girl as he and Owen started the process to move her to the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ha I wish. AN: still nit picking plot so this part is a little thin..sorry.

No matter how much we wish and try to make every day as perfect as possible something, somewhere, will go wrong. Not wishing to only focus on the bad as opposed to the good it's the sadness that wears on us, leaving us to fight through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was Mark, they've got the little girl and are enroute now, and from an ambulance work up we have got to get a hold of UNOS now the little girl is really bad. We need to call Richard's cell and ask if we can get an ear in on police bands should anything _beneficial _come up." Derek relayed to Meredith and Callie.

"I was just on with UNOS the 22 year olds organ just came through, massive MVA in Boston, they only had one heart to come through as viable for any use." Callie told Derek.

"I don't know how I feel about anyone's death being beneficial." Meredith said, returning to clearing out the rest of the ER. Once Mr. Waits announced himself and carted Cristina and Lexie of to the Cardio Wing the chief and Bailey had gone about a subtle evacuation of all excess people on the grounds attempting to prevent extra problems. Once the police had arrived and the chief had been called off to play point man for access inside the hospital the responsibility had fallen on Derek's shoulders.

"Just keep on it Callie, let me know if there as anything new. I'll go ahead and call Richard myself." Derek said stepping away to find a quiet area to call the chief. A couple minutes after Derek had stepped out of the ER Owen and Mark were seen coming through the ambulance bay doors pushing in Sage. Not stopping for formalities both men continued on just letting Callie and Meredith know that they need to call the room and find out how Mr. Waits wanted to go about getting the little girl to Cristina.

"Has the chief contacted anyone that will satisfy this guy to do the surgery? I didn't even find out if Cristina doing this would be an issue," Owen asked.

"He's found out that both Dr. Hahn and Dr. Burke are within range to come here by helicopter, I don't know any more than Burke is further out and Dr. Hahn's in emergency surgery so it's a race to see whose fastest," Meredith said.

Callie stayed behind to call and confirm everything as Meredith, Mark and Owen ran the child to the Cardio Wing. Once everyone filed into the elevator with the gurney an arm shot in stopping it from closing all the way.

"Alright here's the deal, Lexie answered everything is as normal as can be for the moment Mr. Waits, our special guest wants just Mark and Owen to wheel her in. Anything that needs to come in or out of the area has to be dealt with by the two of you. He doesn't want any new faces to even be seen in the area. He also wants food for all of them, "he's not a monster" by what Lexie says he says. I managed to run into Derek also he says that along with UNOS we will have priority on any causalities that arise within a 75 miles radius from the police. "Callie told the group.

Everyone stilled mentally and physically to let the situation process further, the only sounds that could be heard were those of the elevators mechanics and a dying child's slow steady breathing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lexie and Cristina found themselves alone more than they thought they were going to be today, sitting alone in the room with it prepared and ready to go and all they could do now was wait. Lexie sat as Cristina stood pacing, pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing her temples in rhythmic rotation.

"Cristina sit down, you are making me more nervous than he is," Lexie barked causing Cristina to stop and stare at Lexie.

"Alright Lexie what would you like to chat about, the odds of UNOS getting us a heart. What a GSW looks like after it just happened." Cristina asked.

"Maybe you'd like to comment on how stupid I am to turn down what I have within the last two weeks. Mark, a guaranteed future promotion in Massachusetts as well as me lying to Mark about….."

Before Lexie was able to finish Mr. Waits stumbled back into the room telling them both to get up that he could see Dr. Hunt and Dr. Sloan in the distance, both hearts jumped a little at the chance of seeing someone safe and familiar again. As Cristina lead the way around the corner, Lexie having been grabbed by Mr. Waits again they could see Mark and Owen half way down the hall.

"Alright that's good there, these two can push it from here," Mr. Waits told Owen. Both men halted immediately but didn't make a step to walk away. Mark's eyes immediately found Lexie's searching for her state of mind. Finding fear and subtle happiness, he hoped from seeing him gave him a little hope.

"Okay, you...Dr. Yang by now you can push a gurney down a straight hallway yourself right. Go ahead and relieve your doctor." Mr. Waits told Cristina. As Cristina began to walk towards them Marks fear grew more and more by the fact that Lexie was now the sole one within a 10 foot radius of this man.

"You know what Mr. Waits I was wrong earlier to even think about being the aggressor, I apologize. Let me do this for you sir, I've been practicing longer then Dr. Grey has and Dr. Yang is the house wiz, let me assist Dr. Yang. You have got to want the best there is to offer for your child, I mean who wouldn't right?" Mark told the man. Lexie's heart broke a little hearing Mark's words regarding children and his willingness to step in front of a gun for her.

_Stupid stupid Lexie._

"Nice try Dr. Sloan, Dr. Grey will be just fine. She's got to learn somehow right and her experience and necessity will be minimized when that cardiothoracic surgeon I ordered gets here. Now you two need to leave and get these two fine surgeons here some food. I don't think either of you want your _colleagues_ getting fatigued." Mr. Waits replied. Hoping he knew what the man actually meant by his words didn't ease his conscious as he and Owen backed down the hallway, when they hit the end of it both turned in sync and ran to get food and water. Unknown to all that things would hit a rapid pace quicker then they may be able to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ha I wish AN: I Hope you like.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Run kiddies run!!!" could be heard throughout the Pacific Place shopping mall, sounds of terror and fear pierced the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting for the unknown had to be one of the most frustrating things, especially when lives hang in the balance. Mark had experienced a lot of things throughout his relationship with Lexie, feelings of fear, terror and being utterly useless are ones that he'd hoped they'd never have to face. After bringing Lexie and Cristina's favorite foods to them Owen and Mark had nothing more to do than wait, maybe continue to do their job which today seemed harder than it ever had in their lives. As everyone tried to run through the in and out patients to further secure the hospital minds began to wonder.

"What happens if we don't get this guys kid a heart. You think he'll shoot Yang and Grey?" A random intern asked.

Mark whirled around to throttle the intern but was stopped by Derek and from Bailey's words.

"You know what I never thought that I would agree with Dr. Sloan about interns but you are the exception. WE as doctors owe that child everything that we've got and we will not give up or think about giving up. Even if this day had come about in a normal way our attitude should be the same, 200% dedication. Not to mention that your sorry behind is the furthest one away from danger, like I'd send you anywhere to rescue someone. We the dedicated doctors and friends to Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey will stay here and do everything in our poor to help; you however can go ahead and get your sorry self out of Dr. Hunts ER...NOW." Bailey barked at the terrified intern.

In spite of all the _nastiness _as Bailey once remarked the relationships in the hospital as the love and dedication towards their colleagues and friends could be felt by nearly everyone on the staff. As everyone quietly went back to work the phone broke the silence.

"Who in the hell is calling for us, we sent out that we are closed to everything." Callie asked.

"We did, it must mean something positive pertaining to Mr. Waits," Derek responded.

"Seattle Grace…." Meredith answered nothing again ways said for a couple of minutes as Meredith listened, tears started to trickle down her cheeks and continued after she hung up.

"Meredith what was it," Mark asked.

"Murder suicide at the mall, 39 people, 5 kids our patients age," Meredith spoke solemnly as she stepped away to prep for the possible arrivals. No one spoke for the longest time. "I don't know how we are supposed to feel about anyone's deaths being beneficial." Meredith said.

"Miserable good fortune."

Hearing the terrible honest words caused everyone to split in order to make sure the next 12 hours would be pristine. As per request for any immediate traumas the five kids were being brought to them to cross match the kids blood types with Sage's and to get permission from the guardians, should any be a match. Now once again there was nothing more to do than wait and hope for the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In room 2455

After Sage arrived both Cristina and Lexie completed a up to date work up of her condition, fortunately with Sage having left the hospital this morning the need for any additional scans or lab test wasn't needed because they were sure taking the little girl to have any of this done was not an option. While she was in decent enough condition for the moment her father was right she most definitely was in desperate need. Mr. Waits who had not left the foot of his child's bed since she had been brought to them finally spoke up after Cristina had finished looking over Sage.

"You know, like I said, I'm not such a bad guy. I just want the absolute best for my little girl. I mean who wouldn't right? To have her go from being this boisterous happy little four year old angel to what she is now. Don't get me wrong she is still a precious joy to whoever she meets but it was _"daddy come play toys with me." "daddy lets go to the park" _and then within a month of her diagnosis there was no more daddy lets go or do anything there was only daddy I'm so tired. After my wife passed away when Sage turned 3 it seems like I got slapped with the _lets shit on Christopher_ stick, and to make matters worse 99% of you doctors seem to have your head so far up your ass that you can't seem to tell up from down. Every doctor that we have been to just seems to say the same thing and just gave in. Gave us an Oh well to bad for her attitude and its sickens me." Mr. Waits shared with Cristina and Lexie as he broke down nearly collapsing fully.

Not thinking Lexie moved to grab more food to appease her stomach pains doing this caused Mr. Waits who had moved towards the doors and was staring out into the hall to whirl around and point the gun dead center into Lexie's face.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Dr. Grey. Get back on your side of the bed." Mr. Waits yelled at her, knowing his finger had nearly clenched down a second earlier.

"She wasn't thinking was she, three get your ass back over here," Cristina told Lexie.

Visibly shaking now Lexie walked back over towards Cristina whispering something into her ear causing Cristina's expression to move from being pissed off at her to being afraid.

"Mr. Waits you did have them bring us the food so that we could keep up our strength for Sage's sake if I can I'd like to get Dr. Grey and I something. That way you don't have both of us milling around needlessly," Cristina proposed to him.

"Ya, that's fine."

As Cristina went to the trays of food that Mark and Owen had brought them her heart and mind were racing a mile a minute. Thoughts of her dad and how this innocent little girl, should she live, possibly go without both parents. Of what might happen to them should a heart not come through in time. What would happen to Lexie if anything else should happen to her physical well being? As she finished her plate and started to jam pack Lexie's the phone rang as Sage simultaneously started to great worse. Cristina ran to Sage's side yelling for Lexie to answer the phone and make it quick. Lexie picked up the receiver to here Meredith on the other end. _Lexie alright listen, don't speak just listen, there was a murder suicide and the mall 39 casualties five of which are children. They were brought here and we are testing them as we speak and waiting for everything to go through. The chief got a hold of Dr. Burke to assist Cristina and we need to know if that is going to be okay with Mr. Waits alright? _"Meredith shut up okay she's coding send Mark, Owen and Dr. Burke now. I've got to go." Lexie said then hung up and proceeded to run to the patient's side, her own pain becoming the last priority while a little girl's life hung in the balance.

"She's slipping we've got to get her to an OR and I need an extra set of experienced hands for this. Did the chief ever get a hold of someone," Cristina asked.

"Yes, Dr. Burke."

Hearing this caused Cristina to falter for a split second but necessity kicked in the next as she threw up the guard rails and prepared to move her to an OR.

"Wait, wait what are you doing. Can't you do whatever it is that you need to here?" Mr. Waits asked.

As Lexie and Cristina pushed the gurney that the little girl had remained on out of the room Mark, Owen and Preston Burke could be seen running towards them on the other end of the hallway. Preston Burke's face held one of fear and a long ago loving for Cristina causing her to falter once again. Stepping back and refocusing once again she jumped back into saving this child's life. "Arrhythmia, clots you name it she needs a heart now."

"I said WAIT." Mr. Waits yelled.

"NO, no sir we cannot wait the delicacy that is needed to keep your child alive right now. and I need to be in a sterile environment, clean from anything and everything that can further damage Sage's health." Burke abruptly told the man.

As Cristina, Owen and Preston continued down the hall only Mark and Lexie remained. In the distance you could see Dr. Burke run further past the gurney to quickly scrub in before the patient arrived to be on the spot ready when she arrived. The rest of the necessary people had been on standby should they be allowed to help, it was fortunate due to how far Sage was falling.

Mark remained for Lexie of course more over because the man now stood between the two and was absolutely terrified now.

"What could the possibly do for her with a heart to transplant."

"Sir Dr. Burke is a genius, he will do anything and everything that is needed to keeping your little girl alive," Mark said to reassure the both of them. Just then the phone rang again and Lexie answered.

"Oh God no, no. Wait, what that's won…." Lexie said.

Not allowing her to finish the gunman panicked and point the gun at Lexie again, terrified Mark lunged for the man causing the two to struggle for dominance. After a good while a shot was heard and both Mark and Mr. Waits tumbled to the ground. Dropping the phone from her hand Lexie darted to Mark's side to see were the steadily growing pool of blood was coming from. Before she could be of any help Lexie blacked out, leaving whomever it was on the phone to wonder in fear once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ha I wish. AN: I love all of the reviews and appreciate them all, I'm really glad that yall are enjoying it!!!

Finding your brother and the most important person in his life living all to still in a growing pile of blood does something to you. Derek called up to the room as soon as the confirmation had come through for the match and donation not hoping to hear anymore gunshots but hearing it all the same caused Derek to bolt to their side taking the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him. Telling everyone to stay behind before he left didn't actually do any good Callie and Meredith were right behind. Despite Derek's speed both Callie and Meredith caught up just as they were to enter into the Cardiac Wing there on the floor in the middle of the hall laid Mark, Lexie and Mr. Waits. No one moved all petrified of the possibilities that this scene could mean, all of a sudden a body started to move, it was Mark.

"Oh my god Mark are you alright," Meredith yelped running to his side, seeing that Lexie never quite made it to Mark the wound was apparent to either one of the men. As Meredith ran to Mark's side Mr. Waits began to stir causing Derek in fall into action to help and contain him should he try anything else. Callie hurried to Lexie's side if she was awake or not. Mark slowly started to sit upright attempting to shake off the impact the butt of the gun had made to his head. As Mark dove in to protect Lexie his entry angle caused the gun to collide with the side of his skull but adrenaline fueled him on just enough to get the gun turned around causing a second shot to make contact with Mr. Wait's shoulder blade.

"Lexie, were is she," Mark questioned them all.

"Mark she's right here, she's alive just unconscious at the moment. Don't you move a muscle though I've got this," Callie ordered him. As Meredith, Lexie and Derek continued to assist their newest patients a police officer approached them.

"Alright everyone hold it, gun where's the gun." The officer asked.

Derek who had the slightly smaller Mr. Waits contained pulled it from his hand that now had Derek's knee pressed into his bicep, "Here officer." Derek told him handing it over. Alex, Bailey and the chief came up behind the group pushing a gurney to get the gunman locked to it and into surgery to repair his shoulder. Callie and the chief took over with Mr. Waits care as they began to stumble down the hall heading to an OR. Having the immediate danger out of the way Derek came to Mark's side to make sure that the cut on the side of Mark's head wasn't anything serious.

"I'm assuming by the way that you are holding it you and the gun somehow collided," Derek asked.

"I'm fine how is Lexie doing Meredith?"

Once Derek had been able to start inspecting Mark Meredith took the opportunity to go to Lexie's side were Alex and the chief examined her.

"She's unconscious obviously, no exit wounds but something's missing the shock isn't wearing off, everything sounds alright but she's still out," Alex said.

Lexie's Dreamscape

"_Mommy, mommy!" a little girl yelled, smiling Lexie walked out the backdoor of her dream home just a quarter mile down the road from her sister and brother-in-law. Lexie and Mark, now married were possibly more disgustingly happy than Meredith and Derek were, both sisters happily married and careers well under way with a kid apiece. _

"_Madison Abigail Sloan what are you yelling about you goofy girl?" Lexie asked her 4 year old._

"_Daddy and Uncle Derek were arguing about baseball again and Uncle Derek said something, I don't really remember, but then Daddy laughed and said ahh you son of a bitch," Maddie told her mother "Mommy whats a bitch, daddy said son so that means he's talking about grandma Caroline right, she's not a bitch is she because that doesn't sound nice and grandma is the best."_

"_Oh my God I am going to kick your daddies butt. No ma'am we don't say that because you are absolutely right it's not nice at all. Such a silly daddy to say that isn't he?" Lexie asked hoping to draw her child's attention away from the direct question. _

"_Ya he is silly isn't he, OH you mean it's like a curse word. Yay that means daddy has to put another 10 dollars into the swear jar and tell him that he can't do anymore IOU's. Doesn't have it on him," Maddie said shaking her head happily "My daddy is too brilliant at all his jobs not to have even that much monies on him." _

"_Yes ma'am I'll make sure he pays off a couple of those IOU's also so maybe next week when Aunt Meredith and I both have a day off you, me, aunt Mere and Jackson can all go to Chuck E. Cheese." _

"_Awesome!!"_

"_Alright now go play with Jackson while I go tell Daddy that he has got to pay up alright sweet pea?" Lexie asked. Madison quickly darted towards the super duper deluxe playground that Mark and Derek put together after 6 months of I'm tired's long shifts and oh so important baseball, football games and who can forget golf tournaments._

_For those that only slightly knew Meredith the sight of her in a Chuck E. Cheese was a shock but ever since Madison's second birthday party were Jackson had the time of his life Meredith was sold on the giant creepy rat and the flat sodas. If it made her little boy happy Meredith would walk on coals for him. As Lexie walked down to scold her gorgeous scandalous husband who sat by Derek and Meredith she thought of how crazy she was to ever have turned down his marriage proposal. Seattle, Mark, Jackson, Meredith and Derek and even then hospital were her life. She knew there was nothing more perfect for her anywhere else in the world._

_End Dreamscape_

"Oh God, finally she's awake," Callie yelled a little loud.

"God Torres not so loud." Lexie said hesitantly.

Mark ran to her side practically lurching her off the bed giving her a barrage of hugs and kisses murmuring things she couldn't quiet here.

"Mark, I'm alright please lighten up a little," she asked "there also is something that I need to tell you that I should have just come out and said a week ago."

"While we don't have to talk about it until your better, I already know about the pregnancy." Mark said sadly. Curious about why she thought she couldn't tell him about the baby but not daring to ask her about it now he merely continued to hug and kiss her while sitting at her bedside. Everyone knowing and no one whiling to speak up Bailey was the one to step forward.

"Actually Lexie there's something that I need to tell you as soon as possible." Bailey nearly whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ha I wish.

AN: AU Cristina in this chap but nothing has ever happened like this on the show so IDK maybe this is how she would react.

The rush from emergency surgery can get just about anyone, especially Cristina Yang, once she and Owen arrived in the OR hall seeing Burke inside waiting for the patient she thought about she truly loved trauma or if her heart always had and always will lay in cardio. As the nurses pulled Sage into the OR Cristina and Owen darted to the scrub room. Once inside the room Cristina set about scrubbing in as usual while Owen was a little more hesitant.

"Cristina, are you alright? I don't know maybe you should calm down for a second, I know that you're going to be the next best thing to hit cardiothoracic's but maybe you should sit this one out. Let Dr. Burke and I handle it."Owen said trying to persuade her.

"No, I don't think that's going to be necessary let's just get through this surgery then we can rest."

As Cristina and Owen both walked into the OR Dr. Burke was already well underway into just trying to keep the little girl alive. A sudden telephone ring stilled the OR, a nurse picked up calmness then happiness set in on her face.

"That's excellent...how long? Thank you." The nurse told whoever it was on the phone.

"And who was that Amber," Preston asked calmly.

"That would be the chief telling us we have a match and donation, they'll have it to us as soon as possible." Nurse Amber said with mixed emotion.

"Just in time, from the looks of her heart now she didn't have much longer to live assisted or not," Cristina remarked.

"Unfortunate good luck, your absolutely right Dr. Yang," Preston complimented.

The procedure went as normal the three talented surgeons following procedure and were extremely meticulous about how they handled their every movement. After having pulled Sage back to a level where it was more comfortable for them not to be so hasty Dr. Burke rediscoverd an engraved teaching habit and complimented Cristina on medical and non medical particulars all too much for Owen's liking. After having everything that they could do all they could do now was wait and see if Sage's body would accept the new heart or if anything would react negatively. As the three of them went to scrub out Owen's felt more and more awkward around Preston Burke.

"Well I'll be damned I go away for a little bit and you become some kind of someone that could even give me a run for my money," Preston said smiling at Cristina, while ignoring Owen.

"Yes, Cristina is a fantastic surgeon," Owen nearly barked at Preston.

Staring oddly at Owen then turning to Preston, "Thanks," Cristina said happily. All three finishing at the same time made for a slightly odd exit on who'd follow right after Cristina. Owen, trying to distract himself, made a call to see were Dr. Grey and Sloan were at to check up on them.

"Well Dr. Grey and Dr. Sloan are alright, Dr. Grey is still unconscious at the moment and well, it turns out she's pregnant, they are assuming the worse were the child is concerned." Owen told the small group.

"Did they move her?" Cristina asked with genuine concern, the warm and gooey huggy kind.

"No they left her be brought everything that wasn't there already to her. Sloan's alright also," Owen relayed.

Making their way to check on Lexie and Mark caused for minor conversation. Talk about the surgery, whether or not the heart looked 100% and small, some personal, talk. This didn't infuriate Owen, well yes it did, and he knew getting into a relationship with Cristina was a hesitant thing. As most everyone was calling it around the hospital Cristina was still dark and twisty while Meredith was well on her way to evolving or turning over her own emotional leaf. He loved Cristina he really did but he was also hesitant to tell her due to the minimal amount emotional turmoil that she had been through, including being so chummy with the man that left her at the altar. When they arrived at the room the tension was instantly felt. Lexie lay crying on the bed with Mark on her other side his face resting against the bed with Meredith and Derek in chairs holding each other silently. Cristina hesitantly walked towards Lexie stopping not really sure what to do seeing the emotion well up within her both men placed a hand on her shoulder. All were silent.

"Can you guys give us a few minutes," Meredith asked.

"Absolutely," Cristina said as the three of them walked out. As the three walked out of eye sight Cristina crumpled as tears began to stream down her face both of the guys darted to her side.

"Cristina are you alright"

"Cristina, what is it?"

Calming herself enough to be coherent, "she wanted hers."

Preston knew Owen didn't, unsure of what she was talking about didn't stop him from comforting her. When he grabbed her Cristina shrunk back into herself intent on facing her demons on her own this caused Owen to believe that she was pulling away from him in favor of Preston Burke. Owen stood letting her go causing Cristina's heart to sink further. As Owen walked away Cristina got up to run after him.

"Owen wait," she called.

"No Crisitna just take it easy and relax, you've been through a lot of drama today so you just need to take it easy." Owen told her.

"Ya well I'll be able to calm down the most with you around," she told him. After hearing this Burke backed away knowing that he'd lost a battle the he didn't even know that interested him anymore. He just walked away again, leaving the two of them alone.

"Yes today has been a shitty day but it could have been a lot worse. I haven't lost nearly as much as Lexie and Mark have today. My own loss was completely different and so long ago but something that I don't want to lose today is you in my life alright." Cristina said more openly than anyone had ever heard her.

Owen knew nothing more than to hold her happy about what this could mean for them.

"I love you Owen," she said, as if it was the most common thing she'd ever said to anyone.

"Wow, while I never want this to happen again, it did wonders for you, I Love you to very much," he said.

Cristina just rolled her eyes and kissed him lovingly. "I want to check in on Mr. Waits. Will you go do that with me?"

Hesitant as to why Owen stalled for a second but ultimately said, "Of course."

As they walked to the prison ward were Mr. Waits would spend the remainder of his recovery time Cristina's steps became more deliberate.

"You sure about this,"

"This time I couldn't be more positive."

As they approached the first room on the left the chief and a police officer could be seen both just going about their business.

"Cristina, what are you doing here? How'd the little girls surgery go?" the chief asked.

"Burke was Burke," she told the chief, "sir he's contained I have a moment with him. I'll keep Dr. Hunt with me if that makes it easier."

"Ahh, ya I guess there isn't anything wrong with you having a second with the man," Webber told her hesitantly. Knowing that Mr. Waits wasn't going anywhere the officer also stepped out.

Owen wasn't sure of why they were there but he stood by her side none the less. Mr. Waits who still appeared to be under the medication made Cristina's objective easier. Unsure of where to start she just paced almost frantically.

"Cristina…"

Completely ignoring Owen from somewhere Cristina found her voice.

"You know when we first came in here I was thinking about how much I would yell and scream at you. Tell you what a total jackass you are, how you could have other children, how a heart maybe could have come through without you doing this. How now that we saved your kids life and yours that your both going to be okay, how now she's going to have to go without either parent in her life longer than any child should have to. How your little girl has a dad that would do absolutely anything for her and that is something that I cannot hold against you, but if you EVER do anything like this again to anyone let alone people I care about Hippocratic oath be damned I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands," Cristina told Mr. Waits with as much venom as should could muster. Her little speech didn't go quite the way that she had wanted it to but got what hard feelings she had off her chest and with her new declaration to Owen maybe moving past this wouldn't be of any real difficulty to them. Owen who remained silent and would remain until she asked anything direct of him just went to her side to embrace her.

"That was pathetic wasn't it," she asked.

"Not at all"

"I thought I'd be the last person to say this but I want to get out of here, I can't be here right now. Let's go back to your place." She asked of him

While she had been over to his condo on occasion she was of course more comfortable at her own apartment, the I Love You's obviously did more to her then he could ever hoped for. He of course hoped to one day actually move forward past whatever it was that they were now but he would take it in stride. Baby steps.

"Of course absolutely"

As they walked out of the room the chief still remained in the hall with a few officers and a couple other hospital personnel lurking around.

"Chief we are going to go ahead and get out of here, if that's not a problem?" Owen asked.

"No not at all. Dr. Yang I'm going to go ahead and change something's around for personal time for you and Dr. Grey," While the situation turned out well enough he knew what had happened to Lexie Grey and that the day's events had shaken up Cristina.

"Thank you sir," Cristina said from Owen's side which she hadn't let go since they exited the patient's room. As the two made their way to the resident's locker room ignoring the annoying gossip stares and the retarded questions of their colleagues. As they entered into the locker room both were thankful to find it empty. Owen remained at the door while Cristina set about changing her clothes. Suddenly seeing the keepsake that she had gotten from her dad about a week before he died caused her to break down and cry. Owen was quick to be at her side quickly picking up and cradling the nonhugger as she quietly cried some more.

"Ugh I must be out of my mind today, first admitting certain things to you," she said smiling at him "getting emotional with patients and well… wanting to not bullshit anymore were we are concerned."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You don't by chance have any extra space at your condo for my junk, do you?"

"Uh, you mean like move in with me?"

Cristina's normal paranoia jumped up at his response she quickly jumped up to grab her stuff, hoping to play it off.

"Hey don't even try that, I can absolutely find some room. That is if you don't mind an abundance of sports stuff, hardly any real furniture and so many other things that make the place lacking." Owen told her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh ya I can fix that," Cristina said kissing him more tenderly than she ever had anyone else in her entire life.

As she finished getting changed and they made their way out to his truck she didn't ever believe in the whole riding into the sunset thing but maybe it existed for the really hardcore people. Hell if she'd ever let anyone else know she thought that way.


End file.
